junjiitomangafandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Suka's Villa
Chapter four of Black Paradox. Plot Another fatal explosion, this time in a jewelry store, has been caused by the spirit energy from the jewels. Both this incident and the one at the TV studio are attributed to terrorist attacks. Baracchi visits Dr. Suka, a plastic surgeon who is going to give her a skin graft to fix her deformity, but he's interrupted by the arrival of burn victims from the latest explosion incident. They have strange scar patterns which turn out to be the same as the burns that Baracchi and Taburou got when the jewel smashed open. They work out that the explosions happened at places where the Paradoxical Night jewels were. There is so much energy contained inside the jewels that, one month after the Piitan robot was revived, it's still active and wandering around Baracchi's home trying to commit suicide. One of Baracchi's associates calls and warns that the police are looking for her in connection with the "terrorist" events. She and Taburou decide to go on the run but the Piitan robot asks if they are planning a group suicide, and asks to go with them. Meanwhile, Marusou meets with Dr. Suka who is concerned that she has been absent from work for a long time. She lies and says it's because of stress, so he offers her to stay and recover at his vacation home. Taburou and Baracchi tail Marusou to Suka's villa, believing that she is the only one who knows where the real Piitan is. In the interim, the police find the Paradoxical Night jewels stashed in the duo's homes. Spying from the car outside, they witness Marusou and Suka kissing at a window as he reveals his affections for her. That night she suffers a severe anxiety attack and is compelled to go down to the basement, which is full of the jewels. Suka finds her and is forced to confess that he is the one who recovered Piitan from outside the hospital. He has seen the jewels coming out from Piitan's pylorus; and the "sparkling world" contained within them. He tries to question Marusou but she denies all knowledge. Taburou and Baracchi are camping out in the woods, but the deformed side of Baracchi's face starts to burn and more jewels come out of it. Inside Suka's house, he reveals that Piitan escaped, but he's taken tissue from Piitan's pylorus and grown it in a giant pool. Even though it's grown to a massive size it has not produced any jewels, apparently having emptied the stones near the door within it. At this stage Baracchi bursts in, demanding that Suka save her and remove her birthmark as soon as possible. Her face is now full of the stones, and explodes, knocking Marusou unconscious as the stones hit her in the head. Marusou wakes up to find that she has been chained to a table. A heavily bandaged Baracchi is with her and has already completed the surgery. Suka is intrigued that just as Piitan's door to the spirit world closed, Baracchi's opened. He wants to know what they share in common other than being friends. One month later, Baracchi's face has healed (save for vivid stitch marks dividing her face down the middle.) Taburou wants to come out of hiding, but Suka tells him to wait. Marusou is still being kept prisoner, and the tissue from Baracchi's birth mark has been cultivated in a giant Petri dish.Category:Black Paradox